


Under the Moonlight

by tododekubaku_lvrs123



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boyfriends, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, I love them so much guys, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, LANGA CANONICALLY LIKES REKI!, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Reunited and It Feels So Good, confession under the moonlight bc why not, emotional pieces Ive written, ep 7 still traumatised me, ep 8 slight spoilers, everything is Adams fault, fuck adam, ok this is one of the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tododekubaku_lvrs123/pseuds/tododekubaku_lvrs123
Summary: “You like them, don’t you?”Langa's conversation still resonates with him as he realises he does in fact have feelings for his best friend. Reki misses Langa, regretting how things ended but doesn't know what to do! It all ends under the moonlight with tears and happiness (even a confession?).
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 34
Kudos: 374





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... ep 7 then ep 8.... Bones r u trying to kill me?? GOD Langa u literally gave me a heart attack when u literally confessed to ur mom about Reki. AND CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW AWESOME LANGA'S MOM IS LIKE PLS! THIS WOMEN FINALLY GOT THIS DUDE TO REALISE HIS FEELINGS! I'm just mentally preparing myself for the next ep and pray we get a yuri on ice end rather than banana fish bc my heart CANNOT take something like that again!!. I'm sorry I HAD TO JUMP AT THE CHANCE OF A MOONLIGHT CONFESSION SCENE.  
> I actually stg if they don't have an actual cannon confession scene after what happened in ep 8 I am throwing hands. Adam leave Langa tf alone my god.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!! Hope it's ok and hope u enjoy! :))

“You like them, don’t you?”

“Uhh!… Well...yeah..”

Langa stood atop of the hill leading down to the finish line, his mind still replaying the conversation he had with his mom at dinner.

 _‘My god,’_ he thought, _‘I really do love Reki.’_

“The race is about to start!” Someone shouted, making Langa break his train of thoughts and snap back to reality.

“3, 2, 1!”

The buzzer went, and Langa was off.

Reki stood at the bottom of the racecourse, watching the live stream being projected and watching as Langa thrashed that race. Reki’s hands made fists in his pockets, digging his nails into his hands. He couldn’t feel anything, all he could feel was the frustration, regret and disappointment in himself. Frustrated he couldn’t say anything to Langa and that he couldn’t catch up, regretting the fact he said those hurtful, uncool words straight to his friends face like that, and disappointed in himself for breaking things off like that.

 _‘He really is incredible,’_ he thought, _‘He really doesn’t need me… Why did I even come?’_

He sighed, looking down at his feet. The cheers and shouts from everyone around him were drowned out, all he could think about was Langa. How much he missed him and how much he wished things could go back to how they were.

 _‘Whatever,’_ he thought, ‘ _Langa probably hates me now, if not, he’ll have forgotten about me within a few weeks anyways.’_

Over the loudspeaker, the commentator read out the current placings of competitors.

“Coming in first is muscle man JOE!! What speed! Behind him, hot on his heels is the incredible rookie, SNOW!!”

The crowd erupted in cheers. Reki zoned back in, taking another glance up at the projector, sighing as he turned around to face the finish line, where JOE and SNOW cut across; JOE ahead of SNOW not by much. It was close.

“Wow! He’s a rookie but he nearly bet JOE?” Someone said.

“My god, youth these days… he’s incredible”, another commented.

Reki watched from a distance as Langa kept his head down. Even though he had nearly bet JOE and even made the qualifiers, he didn’t exactly look happy.

 _‘What’s wrong with him?’_ Reki thought. On instinct, he took a step forward, reaching out his hand as he nearly went over to ask him himself, but remembering what the current state of their relationship was, his hand retracted as he stopped in his tracks, turning away as he walked away from everything. From S, from skateboarding, from Langa.

Langa clenched his hand across his shirt by his chest. It hurt. His chest, it felt so heavy. No, he felt nothing. No excitement, no thrill, nothing. It was just like that time back in Canada, that one time when he felt like the World was nothing, that time he lost his dad. But this time he had lost someone just as important. _‘Reki’,_ he thought. He missed him so much. Suddenly, he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder, his heart quickly jumped.

“Reki!” He said. As he turned, he became face to face with the sight of an older man with some ugly, cheap as Look-Sharp DIY bought mask.

“That was truly lovely, my SNOW <3”.

Langa didn’t even have time to feel disgusted, his face only dropping into a depressing, empty stare once more; disappointed that it was in fact not Reki who was next to him. In a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact with the Hisoka rip-off who was currently way too close to him, his eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a particular person. His eyes finally spotted a hooded person walking away. Suddenly, that hood was knocked off by a by-passer, and Langa gasped. Underneath that hood was a head of flaming red hair. It was him. Langa slapped Adams gross hands away, breaking free as he began to dash towards the other person.

“Reki! Wait! Reki!” But unfortunately, he didn’t get too far until he was mobbed by groups of people.

“OMG! SNOW! Is it really you!? Wow, you’re even better looking in person! Go out with me??”

“Wow, dude!!! Your skating is incredible! Where did you learn!”

“Hey SNOW, where’d you get your board from? It sure is something else man!”

This is the last thing Langa wanted to deal with, he only wanted to talk to Reki, to apologise, to be honest.

“Um, I- I’m sorry! I’ll talk to you later! I gotta-”

“SNOW, so how do you feel about the tournament? What is your goal?”

Langa sighed. He couldn’t do this. He needed to get out of here, but he could feel as his arms became weak as he started breathing heavily. He watched as Reki’s figure started to get further and further away from him. _‘No..’_ he thought, _‘Not again… I can’t lose someone again.. Not again..’_

“Hey hey hey! Give the kid some space! Geez!”

Langa looked up behind him, where Cherry and JOE stood.

“Come on, break it up, leave him be,” Cherry shot at the group.

The group, slightly intimidated, began to back up. Langa looked at them.

“Go on kid,” JOE said, “We’ve got this.”

Langa’s eyes lit up again, “Thank you so much!” He said, turning around and skating off in Reki’s direction.

Langa picked up more and more speed, skating as fast as his board would go. He wouldn’t stop looking. He couldn't. S was left far behind him at this point, having already made his way into the town below.

“Reki!” He yelled, “Reki! Where are you! Please!”

His voice cracked on that last sentence. He was desperate. He then realised he was skating by the ocean, the place where he had made his promise to Reki. The promise that he had broken. Langa could feel the lump in his throat swell up as his eyes began to water.

 _'God I'm so stupid.’_ He thought. Wiping his tears away, he looked out across the landing down below by the ocean. He nearly fell off his skateboard. There he was, staring out across the ocean under the moonlight. Breathtaking. It was Reki. Langa took a deep breath, stopping himself from yelling out and scaring him away. Picking up his skateboard, he made his way down to the water’s edge, stopping a few metres behind the other boy. His heart was pounding so loud he thought even Reki could hear it.

“Reki…” He began.

He watched as the other boy jumped, but didn’t even turn around.

“Langa,” Came the reply. Suddenly, Langa had no idea what to say. His mind jumbled.

“Reki..I- I wanna-”

“Hey Langa,” Reki began, cutting him off, “You skated well today, you nearly even bet JOE, you should be proud,” Reki said laughing.

Although, even Langa could tell Reki was just trying to put on a front, realising how much pain he must be in. Langa took a deep breath, walking up right next to Reki.

“Reki, no, I don’t want to talk about that, please, listen to me, I-”

“Langa seriously, there are other people out there who are actual skating geniuses, you should be friends with them, I’m… I’m just a nobody..” Reki could feel as his hands began to shake, his own eyes watering up as he looked down, he couldn’t look Langa in the eyes, what was he saying??? He was only lying to himself. Of course, he wanted to be friends with Langa.

“REKI! Listen!” Langa said, grabbing Reki from the shoulders as he spun him around, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I’m so, so sorry. I’m so sorry Reki.”

Reki’s breathing stopped. Why was Langa apologising? Shouldn’t he be the one asking for forgiveness?

“I’m sorry, you were only trying to look out for me, you wanted to help me, yet I was selfish and went ahead and broke our promise, leaving you behind.”

Reki could feel the tears in his eyes build-up, the moonlight shining down onto them, bathing Langa in a shining light.

“No! Langa” He said, trying to remove Langa’s hands from his shoulders, “It’s my fault! I’m the one who needs to apologise! You only wanted to keep improving, which is only natural! It’s me who made it personal and bigger than it needs to be, I’m sorry, Langa, I’ve been weighing you down his entire time!”

Langa gripped onto the other boy's shoulders, looking down at the ground, too scared that if he looked in Reki's eyes he'd burst out in tears.

“Reki… stop it” He said, his voice shaking, “Stop beating yourself up, please…”

“No! Langa, you don’t understand! Actually, I don’t understand either! Why would you even bother chasing after someone as irrelevant as me!”

Langa didn’t even stop to think. It just happened. He looked back up from the ground, staring into the depths of Reki’s fiery eyes. He could finally understand what love felt like. He really, really did have feelings for his best friend. In the darkness of the night, bathed under the light of the moon, Langa took a leap of faith.

“Reki…” He began, moving in closer, “It's because... because I love you.”

Reki stopped moving.

“Huh?”

“I love you, Reki.”

“What?”

“I love you so much, more than friends, love love.”

Reki wasn’t moving. _‘Oh no,’_ Langa thought, _‘did I make the wrong move?’_ Suddenly, tears started pouring out of Rekis face. Langa began to panic.

“Wait! Reki! I’m sorry! I’m-”

“No! Langa… I- *sniff*, I’m just, I’m just...”

Langa felt as his own tears began to cascade down his face.

“Langa,” Reki said, “I..I love you.”

Langa wrapped his arms around Reki, both of the boys nuzzling into one another as they sobbed.

“I love you so much Langa,” Reki said through his tears. Langa came away, cupping Rekis face in his hands.

“I love you too, Reki.”

And then, in the quietness of the night, Langa leaned in towards Reki, kissing him there under the stars and the moon. Their moment of passion, only being known to them and the universe.


End file.
